Madeon
| birth place = Nantes, France | origin = | genres = electro house, French house, dance | role = | instrument(s) = | years active = 2005 - present | label(s) = | associated Acts = | website = http://madeon.fr/ }} Hugo Pierre Leclercq (born 30 May 1994), also known by his stage name Madeon, is a music producer from Nantes, France."Ultra Music Festival - Fri., March 23, 2012". The Miami Herald. Retrieved 13 April 2012. He initially gained popularity by means of his video "Pop Culture", which was published to YouTube and subsequently received several million views in its first few days of broadcast. Biography Early career Leclercq began producing at the age of 11, initially under the names Wayne Mont and Deamon, and he began going as Madeon—an anagram of the latter alias—in 2010. That year, he also won a remix competition for Australian drum and bass band Pendulum's song "The Island". His debut live performance took place in April 2011 at Point Éphémère in Paris, France, where he was a supporting act for French band Yelle.Doyez, François-Luc (5 November 2011). "Madeon, l'électro kid". Libération Next (in French). Retrieved 13 April 2012.[https://youtu.be/TIQLFdfcErM YouTube - Madeon Talks About The Time Security Broke His Finger] On 7 July 2011, he released a video of himself performing "Pop Culture", a mashup featuring samples of thirty-nine different songs mixed together using a Novation Launchpad, onto YouTube. The clip went viral, reaching several million views in a matter of days. Madeon's first EP, The City, was released in 2012. In early 2013, he toured with Lady Gaga as an opening act for her third concert tour, the Born This Way Ball. He also assisted with the production of three of the songs—"Venus", "Mary Jane Holland", and "Gypsy"—from Gaga's fourth album, ARTPOP; a fourth song, "Tinnitus", was also revealed to have been created, though it did not make the final cut for the album. 2015: Adventure On 30 March 2015, he released his debut studio album, Adventure, which peaked at No. 43 on the Billboard 200"Madeon - Chart history | Billboard". www.billboard.com. Retrieved 4 December 2016. and at No. 1 on the Billboard Top Dance/Electronic Albums chart"Madeon - Chart history | Billboard". www.billboard.com. Retrieved 4 December 2016.. The album was supported by a 22-stop North American tour"Madeon Announces Spring North American Headlining Tour Supporting 'Adventure'" Music Times. musictimes.com. Retrieved 14 March 2015.—the Adventure Live Tour—and later the Pixel Empire Tour. 2016–present: "Shelter" and next project On 11 August 2016, Madeon and close friend Porter Robinson released a collaboration entitled "Shelter", which was accompanied by the back-to-back Shelter Live Tour. The tour ended on 23 April 2017, at the Coachella festival. Madeon announced on 13 November 2017 that his next project would be released in 2018.@madeon on Twitter - "I should give you an update! I've been working non-stop on my next era for a while now, I love it. ..." Galleries 2012 Madeon_performing_at_Coachella_on_13_April_2012.jpg Madeon_performing_at_Yost_Theater_on_22_July_2012.jpg 2013 Madeon_performing_at_Global_Gathering_2013.jpg Madeon_performing_at_Ultra_Music_Festival_in_Miami,_Florida_on_16_March_2013.jpg Madeon_performing_at_SMX_Convention_Center_in_Manila_on_12_December_2013.jpg Madeon_performing_at_Djakarta_Warehouse_Project_on_13_December_2013.jpg 2015 Madeon_holding_an_Easter_egg_for_Billboard_in_2015.jpg Madeon_at_Pandora_Invasion_on_30_July_2015.jpg 2016 Madeon_performing_at_Bestival_Toronto_in_2016.jpg Madeon_performing_at_Miami_Beach's_STORY_in_July_2016.jpg Madeon_performing_at_the_Microsoft_Theater_on_26_November_2016.jpg 2017 Madeon_in_Melbourne,_Australia_in_2017.jpg Madeon_in_2017_by_CHIVTEAM.jpg References }} es:Madeon Category:People